Doctor and Miss Oswald
by My friends - My world
Summary: He was an ex-surgeon who couldn't take a scalpel after a tragedy on the operation table. She was a young woman who lived like everyday could be the last until she found out that it maybe is. This is their story. Eleven/ Doctor and Clara. Our century and ordinary-unordinary story. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Summary:** He was an ex-surgeon who couldn't take a scalpel after a tragedy on the operation table. She was a young woman who lived like everyday could be the last until she found out that it maybe is. This is their story. Eleven/ Doctor and Clara. Our century and ordinary-unordinary story. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor who because if I did Doctor would have a happy ending for once ages ago!

**A.N: **Oh, and am I the only one** crossed **that** Matt Smith is leaving?**

DDDDDDD

The Doctor and Miss Oswald 

By Saška

_Prologue_

_The Doctor silently stood in his office looking through his window. It was ten o'clock and she was late. Not that it was the first time she ever came late just that every time she did he couldn't help a worry sneaking into his heart and bringing bad thoughts about what might have happen to her._

_But that quickly disappear when he saw her lovely figure walking through the streets into the hospital in a lovely red dress with points and a black sweater atop. _

_After a few minutes later her head appeared in the doors never knocking as usual with a playful smile spread across her pretty face._

_'Morning Doctor, ready for another game?' she asked smile never leaving her face._

_He laughed as always because it was impossible not to even smile in front of her. _

_'Of course, come in, Miss Oswald,' he answered grinning._

_She gave him a dirty look. 'Should I strip right away or…'_

_He laughed again cutting her off. 'Let's start with your insurance card and medical record first, shall we?'_

_She giggled and slowly closed the door with John Smith G.P. and Nurse Amelia Pond._

_'You're the doctor, Doctor.'_

_DDDDDDDDDD_


	2. My Ordinary Day

'_Will you go on a dinner with me?' she asked her eyes wet and her face expression undeniable shocked._

_He blinked and immediately laughed, humorless with amazement in his eyes. 'You're impossible, Miss Oswald.'_

'_Thank you, Doctor.'_

The Doctor and Miss Oswald

Chapter one: My Ordinary Day

By Saška

**5 A.M – 11 hours left**

He woke up early as usual by a small scream inside his head.

'_Killer!'_

He took several deep breathes. Someone would have said that after three years he would have gotten used to it but apparently you're never getting quite used to some people's dead, are you?

Getting from bed and washing his face was the beginning of his day. Well that and one more thing.

He slowly took his phone. Contacts. Dialing.

'_Hello sweeties, this is River Song's voice mail which means I'm unviable right now but no worries, call you soon as possible. Promise. Piiiip.'_

'_**When will you finally stop hurting yourself?'**_asked a female voice in his head.

'_When I'll feel like stopping.'_

He pressed end and after that started dressing up to work.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**7 A.M – 9 hours left**

'Have you seen my jacket?' asked a young brown haired woman while trying to zip up her dark blue dress by herself, unsuccessfully yet. Not that she had ever done it right when she was in a hurry for her father and nightmare of a step-mother's breakfast.

The other woman who stood in the doorway just in her knickers and double size bigger jumper blinked looking at the brown one.

'I-… you're leaving?'

The brown haired blinked, 'Yeah, well no offence but I'm more on guys,' she said and turned to her with a goofy grimace. 'Well more than that. I'm just on guys but,' she put her hand in front of her as if it a calming gesture, 'It was nice.'

'Nice?' asked the woman completely shocked.

The brown one tugged the corner of her lip in an uneasy grimace, 'Yeah, more than nice, I suppose. I mean the kissing but,' she shook her head several times before adding, 'I'm definitely on guys.'

'But we had kissed and you slept over-'

'Yeah, but on the couch,' she pointed at the dark blue couch next to her suddenly realizing where her jacket might be.

The 'jumper' woman sighed.

'Well, at least you're honest. Been through a lot of 'not sure but I want to try' girlfriends.'

'Really? But no wonder you're pretty and cute, Hanna,' she assured her with a smile before she started looking around for her dark brown jacket, especially near the couch.

Hanna a tall blond woman in her early thirties uncertainly nodded, 'Weeeell, I'm not that great. I like you and I can't even remember your name. Something on 'O'?'

'Found it,' she said cheerfully as she found her jacket under the couch. With a smile she looked at Hanna.

'Yeah, it's Oswald. Clara Oswald,' said the brown haired woman with a wink.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**7.30 A.M – 8 hours and 30 minutes left**

'Doctor,' sighed a young redhead woman as she entered the consulting room.

The named man was sitting in front of her small table with his feet on it, watching the blue sky in front of him through her window.

'You know, that you're the only doctor in the whole hospital who comes before his nurse. It's annoying, the others laugh at me,' complained Amelia Pond with a fake annoyed expression.

The Doctor looked at her with an amused face. 'Oh really? Funny Amy, I happen to know for a fact that they're all jealous because of you having such a handsome Doctor.'

She chuckled. 'Yeah-yeah, keep telling yourself that and die alone,' she said walking to their closet where she put her sweater and scarf.

He couldn't help himself but smiled. He had a few friends that were worthy to be called friends but only Amy was the one that keep joking with him like that. He sometimes suspected that she maybe really had forgotten about River. But whenever any woman showed a bit of affection she shook her head saying that he's a lost case. _And that he is._

He gave her a studied look while asking her teasingly, 'What's with the scarf, Pond? It's not like it's that cold is it?'

She immediately froze and after that sent him a crossed look.

'Oh, I see, so you and the boy what's his name? Randolph?'

'Ha-Ha-Ha!' she said sarcastic. 'And for the record he's a man.'

'Oh, I'm sure he is. Did you go on ice cream before bed?'

'Screw you! He's nice and at least I got _SOMEONE,_ unlike somebody?'

'Who? Dorothy from the dermatology? Yeah, she's quite lonely maybe we should set her up with Frank?'

'Frank, from our canteen?'

Doctor shrugged his shoulders before standing up and walking into his office.

'Might be good for them.'

'Oh Doctor, you're hopelessness itself!' she yelled after him when he had closed the door, while putting the kettle to make tea,

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**8 A.M – 8 hours left**

Clara ran into the house immediately sprinting for the stairs but unfortunately wasn't fast enough.

'Oh Clara,' said a female voice coming to the corridor.

A woman in her early thirties wearing jeans and a light purple shirt gave her a researching look before she chuckled, not amused at all.

'I suppose, you had worn this dress yesterday when we met you in the mall, am I right?'

Clara smiled and slowly walked downstairs again, 'Yep, that's because I slept at a friend's place. So, are my old clothes still here or have you burnt them and used them as fuel to the chimney already?'

The woman sighed with her lips twisted, clearly upset. 'Still up.'

'Thanks,' said Clara sweetly again taking stairs.

'But you could take it already,' she called which caused Clara to turn around, 'since you don't live here anymore,' continued Leslie meaningful.

Clara frowned, 'Yeah, well… although you married my dad it's still my house too.'

The woman frustrated sighed. 'Oh Clara.'

'Don't Clara me, Leslie. It is my house and you'll never change that.'

Leslie shook her head several times with an unfaithful look.

'Look, I don't know where you came to that sort of conclusion but I can assure you that I never wanted you to leave-'

'Oh please! Don't act as a mother I had one… no I still have because maybe she's dead,' she said feeling a small bump in her throat like always when she talked about her mother, 'but she will always be my mum, Leslie.'

'Damn it Clara, I never…'

'What are my two favourite girls going here? Why haven't you come to the back yet? I've been waiting for you,' said a man in his early fifties, Henry Oswald.

Clara smiled and walked back down hugging the man.

'Hey dad, yeah well I slept a bit.'

The man with a few grey hairs gave her an almost same researchable look as had his wife done a little while ago before he gave her a small sighed.

'I can see this is your favourite dress, isn't it?'

Clara held her breath thinking what should she say but before she had the opportunity he and Leslie slowly walked to the backyard to have breakfast on the terrace.

Clara bit her lip before she unhappily followed them. Another hour of begs to the God to end her life quickly, _great_.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**10 A.M – 6 hours left**

'So you say that those gasses are normal, Doctor?' asked an old lady walking to the door with the Doctor seeing her out.

'Yes Mrs. Woren, it's absolutely normal,' he said with his face calm while clearly hearing Amy from behind holding back giggles, unsuccessfully.

When he closed the door Amy broke into an unstoppable laughed.

'Amy stop, that's not funny,' he said with a fake serious look which caused her to laugh even more.

'Amy, it's rude.'

Even more laughed. 'Bu-…doct- I just can't hold myself…. The pres-sure,' she laughed trying to repeat the words the old lady used when she came in.

'Oh Amy,' he laughed as well.

It took them more than a few loong moments before they managed to calm themselves fortunately just before a knock.

'Come in,' called Amy while she was brushing away laughter tears.

'Hey, interrupting anything?' asked a brown haired young man entering in a blue nurse uniform just like Amy's.

Doctor gave him a nod in hello before he looked at his nurse whose face lightened up like a Christmas tree on the Eve.

'Not at all,' she said and approached Rory, her new boyfriend.

Playful she put her arms around his neck staying a step away looking at him. 'What brought you here?' she asked smiling.

He smiled and with his brows pointed at the Doctor behind them.

Amy turned to the Doctor with a bright smile, 'Do I really have to tell you-?'

'On my way,' he jumped into her speech and went into his office.

He took a quick look at two lovers smiling like idiots with their eyes and minds focused only on themselves. _Oh being young and in love._

'_**You know you could have it too, right?' **_asked the female voice.

He bitterly smiled closing the door, _'You know I can't.'_

'_**Can't or won't, sweetie? You're still capable of this.'**_

'_Not anymore River. Not anymore.'_

DDDDDDDDDDDD

**11.30 A.M – 5 hours and 30 minutes left**

Clara furiously walked out of an elevator.

_Boy, did she hate meetings with Leslie._ She hoped that writing for a while will give her the peace she needed right now to keep herself from exploding.

Ever since she was a girl she loved books. Her mother used to read her a lot before she slept. She loved the way her mother had smiled and changed voices to give each character some specialty.

After her dead becoming a writer seemed like the only right thing to do. Unfortunately, her father and step-mother weren't so impressed by her idea for the future plus writers were bad paid so she had to take a small rubric in the local news to pay off bills before someone will publish her work which she hadn't finished yet. Working for the Mirror was a good chance to find inspiration and learn a bit about terms before she was going to give a piece of her, to publish. Plus she always liked saying her opinion.

Leslie had always made her blood boiled. Although, more often people who knew them told her to back up because she was being too mean, she just couldn't help herself. But who could have blame her when Leslie was for years her-

'Where the bloody hell have you been?' asked her a redheaded woman with eyes like plates.

"Donnaaaa!' she pleased, 'I'm in a terrible mood so quit it.'

Donna, the head editor of the Mirror frowned. 'Well pardon me, miss grumpy but I didn't have the best morning either. You still hadn't finished this week's Oswin rubric, had you?'

Clara frowned. 'No, I haven't because you still haven't given me my new contract to check and I told you I'm not doing anything without it, remember?'

Donna chuckled not amused at all, 'I'm sorry. I'm not giving you a contract? You're kidding? I would have given it to you last week if you would have finally come and brought me an acknowledgment from your doctor. When you came here you said: Donna I haven't got a checkup. I said: if you want you can work without a contract until you'll give me one just don't let the head office find out, remember? You agreed.'

'I know, I know. It's just that my dad and my nightmare of a step-mother are pestering me into it. Dad's worried that I don't have a contract and Leslie is just being a bitch.'

Donna sighed, 'This isn't the first time I'm reminding you about the doctor, Clara.'

'Fine, I'll go,' she said surrendering, her crossed mood dwindling.

'I'm talking now, Clara.'

'I know. I'll call Martha, okay? She had mentioned some doctor she visited for a wedding check up something?'

'Just make it fast!' she commanded.

'Right,' snapped Clara. _Today just wasn't her day._

DDDDDDDDDDD

**11.34 A.M – 5 hours and 26 minutes left**

'Okay, thank you,' said Clara standing in front of a window nodding at Donna who was standing in front of her while she was talking with her friend Martha on the phone in Donna's office.

'Yes, I will come to your engagement party. I wouldn't have missed it in the world,' she said and rolled her eyes smiling at Donna.

The red haired chuckled a bit.

'Okay, bye Marty,' she ended the all.

'John Smith GP 14 o'clock,' called Clara almost melodically, 'I will bring it to you first thing in the morning, kay?'

Donna crossed her arms, 'I hope so because if the head office finds out you were working here illegal I can lose my job.'

'Donna,' she went to her and put a hand on her shoulder, 'I would never do anything to get you into trouble, remember? I took this job because you ask me to-'

'You needed the job-'

'I needed a job and you said to take one here,' she reminded her.

Donna sighed and released her crossed arms. She knew how her friend could be stubborn sometimes and decided to let it go because she wasn't in a mood for any other fight today.

'Look,' Clara stepped away, 'I want this job and I'm good at it so please trust me. Tomorrow you will have your acknowledgment and the world will be perfect,' she underlined the last word.

Donna shook her head, 'Whatever,' and walked from her office.

'Wait up,' called Clara and ran after her giggling.

DDDDDDDDDDD

**12.00 A.M - 5 hours left**

'Dinner!' Called Amy as she had checked the watch on the wall. Rory had left a little while ago and they didn't have many patients today.

The Doctor who was sitting in front of her table again brushed his face. 'Already? That was quick, wasn't it?'

'Not too quick,' she wailed annoyed.

'Oh!' he got up and put his hands on her shoulders from behind squeezing them a bit, 'Come on!'

She turned around and crossed her arms, 'What? Don't you remember being in love? Desperate and lost in thoughts for the one person? Surely it was like that with River.'

He gave her a half smile, 'Oh, yeah River was… well River but you remember, right?'

Amy smirked and nodded her head to the left raising her eye brows, 'Oh, yeah River-'

He chuckled a bit.

She nodded, 'She was great. Just like a hurricane.'

His brushed her cheek, his eyes soft memories running behind them.

She smiled at him and he sighed and stepped away, 'Let's go Pond. Time to try luck and risk food poisoning once again.'

'Mhamy.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**12.45 A.M - 4 hours and 15 minutes left**

Clara was reading one of the letters from her readers that asked for help when Donna's secretary Sunny ran in, 'Clara, your caretaker called. He said you have been hoted.'

'WHAT?!' she cried and smashed the letter on the table completely shocked by the news. Did she left water on? No, stars she wouldn't! She hadn't!

She sighed.

'This has to be my day!' she stoop up took her jacket and roughly put it on her.

The young Chinese gave her an apologizing look, 'I'm really sorry.'

'Yea, me too,' she walked to the door where she stopped.

'Stars! The check up,' she looked at her watch.

'Sunny, tell Donna what happen and that I'll come later.'

She nodded. 'Of course.'

Clara ran out of the door.

Sunny waited a moment before she brought out of her pocket her self-phone and texted.

Sunny: _**'Clara just left, she asked me to tell Donna. What now?'**_

Elisabeth: _**'Wait a few hours before you tell her.'**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**13.20 P.M 3 hours and 40 minutes left**

'So what's up for us next?' he asked Amy as they were heading back to their office from the canteen once they finished their meals.

'Well, there was Mr. Baker and some Miss Oswald,' said the nurse after a moment of thinking.

'Miss Oswald? I don't remember her… new?'

'Oh yea, Martha Jones called to sing her up on two.'

Doctor smirked, 'Referencing me?'

Amy pushed him a bit, 'Not that you need it but apparently.'

'Did her previous doctor sent her medical records yet?'

'She doesn't have one. Martha said something that she hadn't been on a check up in years.'

'Why now?' he asked frowning a bit thinking how irresponsible it is to avoid doctors.

'Job.'

He sighed, 'Well that will keep us busy for a few.'

'Yea,' she groaned crossed, 'I wanted to leave early today.'

'You always want to leave early, Pond,' he teased her with a smirk.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**14.00 PM - 2 hours left**

Clara walked through her living room with a hopeless look on her face putting things in boxes. Who would blame her? Her living room looked as if after the great flood.

'All it needs it's a Noah with the Arc,' she pointed disgusted by the look of the now soaked walls.

'I'm really sorry, Clara,' apologized Mr. Jeremiah, her caretaker.

The girl sighed feeling a bit guilty being this aggressive and gloomy but it was her apartment. Her beautiful, lovely apartment that gave her independence or took the place of her personal nest of the last straw when she needed it. Her apartment that was now destroyed.

'I know, I'm just damn… as if this day wasn't wonderful enough already,' she said as she closed another box.

'Do you have a place to go, dear?' asked the old man as he took the box from her hands and carried it outside next to the rest of the boxes.

Clara made another desperate sighed, 'I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe to some friend. It's good though that I can store my stuff in the basement.'

'Of course. Clara, it's the least. Plus don't worry about the repairs the Nortons will pay all the damages.'

She nodded and looked around, 'It looks terrible.'

Her books, her paintings her walls her carpet all a mess.

She humorlessly smirked. _Just like her life right now._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**14.40 P.M – 1 hour 20 minutes left**

Clara ran out of the elevator and rushed for Donna's office.

She managed to heard Sunny calling her from somewhere behind but she didn't wait and abruptly opened the door to Donna's office.

'Clara!' snapped Donna shocked and angry as the young brown haired entered the room where except for Donna were two formal dressed and looking men.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled unsure if they heard her before she stepped out and closed the door.

She slapped her forehead just as Sunny walked to her, 'Clara, why did you do that?' she asked worriedly.

'I wanted to apologize for leaving and-'

'It doesn't matter as long as you have the acknowledgement from your doctor with you.'

Clara opened her mouth but whatever she wanted to say was left at her tongue because she realized where she should have been.

'Oi! Stars, I forgot… I-I have to run but damn… tell Donna okay?'

Sunny nodded and Clara rushed back to the elevator just as Donna came out of the office.

'Cla- What the hell?' she turned at Sunny, 'Where is she going?'

Sunny shrugged her shoulders with a pity expression, 'To the doctor I guess.'

'What? She hadn't- That girl is a nightmare,' the red haired sighed annoyed.

'Is it that bad?' asked Sunny carefully.

'Bad? Those men inside are the lawyers of one of our most important shareholder apparently someone good and honest called the head office that we're illegally employing someone.'

Sunny felt her heart rate rising up.

'Oh my God,' she said unrecognizing her voice, too weak.

'Yes, they're annoying and clearly already made their decision. Sunny, please call Clara and let her know that I need the acknowledgement now!'

The Chinese girl nodded slowly with her face empty.

It took her a few seconds before she abruptly took her self-phone out and tapped again.

Sunny: _**'Did you call the head office about Clara? How could you? We all are going to have trouble now.'**_

Elizabeth: No reply

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**15.00 P.M - 1 hour left**

The Doctor came out of his office to Amy's consulting room.

'Still no sigh of Miss Oswald?'

Amy smashed her hands against the table she was sitting in front of, 'Noooo,' she let out annoyed.

'Whaaat?' he imitated her.

She crossed her arms, 'I want to leave early.'

'You always want to leave early, Amy. It's a habit a bit bad one though but can't help it, am I right?'

She smirked, 'Not in everything.'

He crossed his arms and pressed himself against the wall.

Amy got up and walked to him. The smirk never leaving her face when she tapped with her index finger in the chest, 'It's not at all a bad habit. You should try it again,' she said with honesty written in her face.

The Doctor watched her for a moment thinking about the old days when he knew her words are true before he sadly chuckled, 'Maybe one day, Amy but I don't suppose it will be any day sooner.'

Amy sighed and turned around, 'Moron.'

Right after that she smiled, 'So can I leave earlier?'

'Amy!'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Acceleration

**10 seconds left**

The Doctor was calmly drinking jasmine tea in the consulting room alone since Amy pestered him into letting her go early again.

**9 seconds left**

He already lost hope that Miss Oswald would come. Apparently her load pattern was the reason she hadn't been on a check up in years. He knew she wouldn't come but he just didn't feel like leaving yet.

**7 seconds left**

Not that it was a difference being alone here or home. What else did he have to do anyway?

Ever since River died it was like this, so what?

He patiently blew the hot tea before he drank it.

**4 seconds left**

He smiled knowing that the tea was tastier than the one he managed to make awhile ago, the one where he accidentally showered more sugar than he should have.

**3 seconds left**

The memory made his face twisted in a grimace. _That was one disgusting tea_.

He trembled.

'_**But it was your fault, sweetie. Should have paid more attention.'**_

'_I supposed you're right.'_

'_**The usual.'**_

**1 second left**

Suddenly, just as he had put the cup to his lips again to drink the door opened like in a snowstorm and a young short brown haired woman ran in dragging some guy in a dark blue uniform and a cap, by his shoulder.

'Cla-clara O-oswald,' she let out panting like a she was running.

The Doctor absolutely shocked put the cup down staring at her like she was some wonder.

'I'm la-late,' she continued.

He blinked mouth open, confused.

She took a few breathes before she started and amazed him, 'I know I am but please I need a acknowledgement for my boss if I don't give her it right away she might lose her job. I know, I know it sucks but please,' she said so quickly he didn't even have time to blink again during her speech.

'Should I repeat it?'

'What? Uhm … no I got it but who's he?' he pointed at the guy.

'Hi, I'm Jared. I'm from the delivery company, Speedy.'

Doctor opened his mouth and raised his brows in another shock. _What the hell?_

'I don't-'

'Please, I will pay you. I'll do the check up right away but can you please write me a acknolodgement right now so he can take it to my boss's office. Please, she's my friend and I will explain everything but-,' she shook her head not knowing what to say.

He watched her. Panting, hair a mess, eyes wide, sweaty from running definitely not her best day and yet there was something, it caught his eyes. He couldn't help it.

'_**She's cute,'**_was what brought him back.

'Miss Oswald, you don't understand-'

'No Doctor, you don't understand. I'm desperate.'

'And I need to go,' said Jared clearly annoyed.

The Doctor frowned. This wasn't right. He could have problems, again, worst Amy could have problems.

'Miss Oswald, I can't sign you anything without a checkup,' he said and stood up.

Clara walked in. 'Doctor, I'll be here no worries. I'll stay here as long as you need me but give this guy the acknowledgement.'

'Okay, what if I'll give you a acknowledgement and I'll find out you're sick. That's why I can't…'

'You won't find out because I'm not sick, I don't even wear glasses and I didn't have a simple flu in years.'

She walked to him letting Jared go, 'Please, I'll pay you dinner.'

'I don't need you to pay me dinner or anything else,' he said looking into her eyes. Brown eyes, puppy brown in fact. Typical, pretty girl that wanted something and was planning to get it one way or another, he had more than enough of those.

'Miss Oswald-'

'Doctor-'

'I won't give you the acknowledgement without a checkup-'

'But I need it-'

'My nurse and I can have problems.'

'My boss is going to have problems.'

The Doctor frowned again, 'Why can't it wait?'

'Because I was working without a contract for a month and the head office has found out. If I don't bring them the acknowledgement they will fired my boss and me but I don't care I just-'

'Maybe you should have thought about it before you started this mess,' he said calmly but still frowning. _What an irresponsible girl?_

Her pleasing and desperate look changed into a crossed one. Clara never was a person who liked begging. She understood Doctor's position but she had a bad day and the last thing she needed was some guy with a huge chin to object her like this.

'Well, I didn't.'

'Obviously,' he said the way that made her blood boiled, fatherly. Like she was a child and he was the big grown up who seen the world and knew what was it about.

She took and then let out a deep and upset breath of air, 'Are you going to help me or not?'

DDDDDDDD

'I knew you are a good person, Doctor,' said Clara once she was a moment later sitting in front of him in the consulting room.

The Doctor raised his brows and nodded.

'Yes, that's way I gave Jared a fake acknowledgement,' he said sarcastic smile.

'It's not fake or rather say it won't be in a few moments,' she corrected with a smartass smile.

He stopped writing for a moment. _Why did he give her an __acknowledgement_ _with a fake date again?_

He looked at her. _Right, cause she's pretty and sharp in a slim '70 packet._

'What?' she asked with a smile still playing on her lips.

'You're like nothing I ever met, Miss Oswald.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head.

'Any recent congressus?'

'And you?'

'Miss Oswald?' he sighed.

'No,' she said and crossed her arms a bit annoyed that the Doctor wasn't catching.

He stopped writing and looked at her with a susceptive look.

'What?' she asked, 'I'm crazy, not a whore.'

'Okay,' he brushed the back his for head, 'I'm going to take your blood examples, okay?'

'Whatever you want, Doctor,' she winked playfully which he thanked with a sigh.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

'Donna Noble?' asked a in a delivery boy uniform.

'Yes,' she stood up like a rocket and ran toward him leaving the two very unhappy men in her office.

'Clara Oswald sent me,' he said and handed her an envelope.

She closed the door, 'Thank God,' she took it and kissed it immediately bringing the paper inside out.

'Not really, thank the Doctor guy.'

She was just signing the takeover, 'Who? What Doctor?'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Doctor was calmly sitting in front of Amy's table although he wasn't calm at all.

'My, are you handsome,' she said with her eyes on his the whole time. At least during the taking of the blood she was acting normally. It was more than obvious that she fancied him. He should tell her that it was useless although there was a small part of him that wanted to grin like an idiot for being liked by a girl like her.

'You sure don't waste time, Miss Oswald-'

'Clara,' she immediately interrupted him, 'are you single?'

He sighed turning away, 'Why are you asking?'

'You know why and don't say you don't feel it because I won't believe you,' she warned him playfully. The man in front of her was oddly reserved but she couldn't help it. It made her smile. She enjoyed his presence not just because she found him handsome but because she could tell that there was more on the inside that just waited to be released.

He turned back and looked at her, 'Maybe you should go to another doctor, Miss Oswald.'

'Why not Clara?' she crossed and raised an eyebrow curious leaning her head to aside.

'Because that would be too personal,' he explained a bit uneasy and reached with his hand to his neck before he realized that he didn't wear it anymore.

'You're my Doctor if I can't be personal with you then with who?'

_What was wrong with-_

Suddenly she seen it all her mum's dead her dad's break down after that, her loneliness….

The smile left her face as if the sun was blocked by the clouds. It was so sudden that caused him to frown although she was a bit uneasy and mocking, the sad expression made him want to apologies, what exactly for he didn't know.

'I'm sorry,' came out of her trembling lips which made his frown grown, misunderstood.

'I didn't…,' the look in his eyes she knew the look she had used to see it every day in the mirror even now, '…it-stars I'm such a cow,' she said desperately after she had jumped from her seat.

She rushed to the door. _She needed to get out! _

'You're right. I should go get another GP.'

He didn't know what gotten into him but suddenly he didn't really want her to leave so she was a bit more strenuous and annoying but funny in the end.

'But I already have your blood. All we have to do is examine it.'

'N-no, I'm sorry,' she ran out.

She actually ran out as if he scared her or something. He didn't know what happen if she was some psycho with shattered personalities or something else but for a moment he had an unbelievable force to bring her back.

He sighed.

'_**You know you won't let her leave like that so what are you waiting for? The more you wait the further you'll run.'**_

'_Unbelievable.'_

'_**You just can't help it.'**_

With that he ran after her, 'Miss Oswald!'

He didn't have to run far since the named woman was just around the corner.

He slowed down before worriedly running to her again.

She was incurved with her hand on the wall to steady her, he was facing her back.

She couldn't breathe. She had a feeling as if someone was sitting on her chest, crushing it.

'Miss Oswald,' she heard but she couldn't care less about it right now. _She couldn't breathe!_

He carefully put a hand on her back and shoulder before he straighten her up.

She was panting like crazy and he immediately knew it wasn't because of the run.

'Don't worry, it's just a small shock,' he said with a low calm voice. If it wasn't for the situation she would find it quite sexy.

He quickly opened some door and brought out a small paper bag.

She immediately took it, her face changing colour. She started breathing realizing that he was still holding her shoulder. They stood just like that for a few minutes before she calmed down.

He couldn't deny the relief. He wouldn't survive if ever had to go through someone dying even a stranger again. Even more when it was a woman.

'Did that ever happen before?' he asked after she was able to breathe on her own again.

She looked at him replying, her voice a bit hoarse, '…well maybe not like this anyway.'

'Okay, let's go back to my office and I'll do a proper check up, okay? You don't have to find another GP.'

She nodded, 'Fine, Doctor.'

'Let's go, Miss Oswald.'

DDDDDDDD

She sat down again and he opened her medical record.

In a moment it pretty much felt as if nothing happened. Like they were like this all the time.

'Okay, any family illnesses?'

She shook her head, 'Not that I know.'

'Fine, let's get started,' he checked his watch.

She bit the inside of her mouth before she sighed, 'I'm sorry that thanks to me you're held here against your will longer that you should.' And she really was. Not that he wasn't attractive anymore because he was even more that he ran after her just that she knew what was his problem now and she didn't want to make him go through this.

'Again trying to bribe me with dinner?'

She smirked, 'Working?' Maybe a little bit of flirting so it wouldn't get boring.

He sighed in answer and she understandingly nodded, 'I'm sorry for being rude. It's just me but I'll behave, promise.'

He closed the record, eye fixed on it, wondering.

'About what you said…'

She looked at him same time he looked at her.

'The stuff about you didn't know, know what?'

She put her hands off the table, 'We don't need to talk about it. We're stranger.'

'Right,' he said, wondering what she possible could know or how could she possibly know? It was years since the thing with River happen but gossips remained.

Still if she knew what he did she wouldn't want to be here. She would definitely want a different Doctor.

She mockingly smiled a bit nervously looking around, 'If I wasn't behaving I would say something like… Shouldn't I strip or…'

He chuckled.

'… something,' she shrugged her shoulders.

'Yes, well we have to wait at least a half of an hour,' he looked at the watch, 'because of your small stress shock which was caused because you should have sit down in piece after I took your blood.'

She nodded, 'Okay, what will we do?'

'Well, you need coffee and so do I,' he stood up but she jumped as well.

He took his empty cup.

'Let me, I own you, big one in fact,' she smiled softly and walked to the kettle taking the cup from him. He didn't know why but he was careful not to touch her although he knew that was just silly.

He sat back down and watched her.

A moment ago she was weak like a leaf in a storm before that she had been like a snowstorm herself and now she was perfectly calm and working.

'_**You always liked them complicated.'**_

'How much sugar?' she asked and turned around.

'Two spoons please.'

She nodded.

'So you and Miss Jones must be close friends, am I right?' he asked crossing his arms.

'Yea, well we were classmates in high school and remain friends. It's funny.'

'Why funny?' he asked as she remained next to the kettle to wait for the water to boil, 'Well we kind of fell for the same jerk.'

He made an uneasy grimace, 'Must have been tough.'

She turned around with a raised brow and naughty smile, 'Two scholars who both thought they're in love. It was a tragedy.'

She pressed herself against the case with the electrical plate on it.

'So a catfight, ha?' he grinned.

She nodded a bit ashamed, 'When we talk about it now we always laugh thinking how could we be so stupid. We always showed off in front of him and did mean things to each other only to make the other one look like an idiot,' she shook her head, 'childish.'

'Don't worry about it.'

He smiled, 'I think that it's sort of a thing that people have to go through, you know. Do stop things, act like fools so that after a few years you can look back and say I did a lot of stupid things but I grow up.'

She looked at her hands and then at him brows up, 'What? Do you have some good story?'

'What, are we sharing?' he asked playing suspicious.

She gave him a calm and gentle look, 'Maybe.'

'Why?' he asked his smile fainting.

She shrugged her shoulders again, 'To be friends?'

'Us? Friends?' he asked surprised.

'Miss Oswald, just a moment ago you were flirting with me plus I'm your Doctor I don't think we can be friends.'

'Why not? I said I will behave so I will… or I will try to and about the 'my Doctor thing' I will still call you Doctor and you Clara problem solved.'

'Miss Oswald-,' he put his hand on his face brushing it. This woman could be turned into a pain in the ass in a second.

'If you insist,' she sighed and turned around to turn off the plate.

'You need to understand that are relationship has to be strictly professional,' he put his hands down.

She sighed annoyed again and brought him his cup, 'Okay, but you still need to tell me. You know a story for a story, you own me one.'

He shook his head with a small smile crawling into his face, 'You won't let it go, will you now?'

She laughed, 'If there is just one thing you need to know about me Doctor is that I never let go.'

DDDDDDDDDDD

Donna Noble couldn't be happier when the two men finally decided to leave.

'Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Noble,' said one of the men.

She gave them a cheerful smile, 'Of course stop anytime.'

'We're sorry for the time you had to spent on us but you know how bad the Mirror would have looked if the suspicion would appeared true,' said the other one.

She nodded, 'Of course, good bye gentlemen,' she opened the door almost couldn't wait for them to get out when she remembered something.

'But out of curiosity,' she called after the two men who were in front of the elevator by then, 'you said that someone informed you about an illegal employee. Do you know who?'

'An anonym.'

She nodded a bit disappointed and waved them good bye.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Clara got up from her chair, 'Looks like I failed, Doctor.'

He raised his eye brows and also got up on a reflex. It was late and the both of them should have been home and not here talking when they had been done with the check up for a while now.

It was odd but nice at the same time and he enjoyed her company. He always enjoyed the company of young people with fresh and brilliant minds and Clara Oswald definitely was a mind like that.

'Failed at what?'

She turned around and bit her lip before she turned back her hands on her hip.

'When I came here earlier and saw you the first thing that crossed my mind was that I will make you fall in love into me by five fifty-five…'

He opened his mouth. This caught him by surprise, total surprise in fact. Fall in love. There had been a few woman in his life after River who wanted him to fall in love with them but neither of them ever said it like this. Usually they just tried a few times until they found out that it was not use and give up.

'I…'

She shook her head, 'No, don't. That was before I realized what happened to you. I know because I lost my mum when I was young so… thing like that,' she awkwardly smiled trying her best to hold her sadness inside, 'you're never getting over a thing like that.'

He watched her with a heartbreaking look of sorrow before he turned around, 'Good bye, Miss Oswald.'

He knew she was right which both surprised him and scared him at the same time because there weren't many people who knew who really knew what was it like for those who had been left behind to live without those who had pass away.

She nodded, 'Good night, Doctor.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was Friday and the Doctor was sitting in Amy's consultation room in front of her table like every other day except that today he had a big wrinkle in the middle of his forehead with a intern conflict writing all over his face.

It was crazy but he had counted the hours they hadn't seen each other only to fill his mind with something that was and literally wasn't connected to Clara.

It happened in the morning. He woke up early which was ordinary, he heard the same scream and he called River's phone to hear her voice. Everything like always until he hadn't decided to make himself a coffee at home before he'll leave for work.

Once it was done he took his cup and stepped to the window looking down at the street.

Watching the emptiness underneath him he remembered a moment with River from the pass. He memorized her curly hair, big eyes, sly smirk her beautiful face and stunning body and the funny nose…which wasn't her.

He put his cup down annoyed. It was starting to be a habit. Her funny nose, big puppy brown eyes, brown hair, short but pretty just the way she was.

_Doctor_

The odd way she pronounced his name. Why can he get her out of his mind?

He brushed his face just as Amy came in.

'Morning, Doc.'

'Good morning.'

She stood by the door frowning a bit, 'What's the matter? Headache?'

He looked at her and shook his head, 'No, just thinking,' he gave her a fake smile.

She immediately looked through it and sighed annoyed, 'Doctor.'

'It's nothing important. So how was your date with Rory? Let me guess magical?' he asked teasing knowing that it will cross her.

'Screw you, and die alone,' she said and brought out a big envelope from her bag.

'Tony, from the lab gave me this when we met on the stairs he was going to bring it to you,' she handed him it.

He stood up and took the envelope sighing when he saw 'Clara Oswin Oswald' blood results on it.

_She just can't stay away from his head._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

'Doctor?' asked Amy worried as the Doctor stood quietly with the results in his hand from the envelope she had brought.

He didn't answer just kept blindly staring at it, face expression unreadable.

'Doctor?' she took his shoulder and pushed his hand so she could also look at the results.

Her eyes widen as she read the highlighted red letters.

'God, that's the new one? The one who was late, isn't she?' she asked with a sad look.

He took a deep breath before he walked to the door of his office followed by Amy's worried calling out refusing to turn around.

'Call Clara Oswald to come, immediately.'

The redhead looked at the ground remembering the time shortly after River's dead.

_Coldhearted stone._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Donna was with a happy expression running her fingers through her keyboard mumbling a song.

Clara came in through the open door and smiled, 'You're in good mood today. Any reason?' she asked grinning.

Donna smirked, 'Maybe, anyway you should be in a good mood today too because we are going to celebrate your new and legal contract.'

Clara laughed.

'My what?'

'Well your…something. I want to go to the bar and have a good time and your acknowledgement seems just like the right thing to…'

'To celebrate?' asked Clara unsure but amused.

'Whatever. Tonight, eight, hot dress, high heels, drinking, flirting and more flirting.'

'Okay seriously,' she crossed her arms and gave her a suspecting look followed by a smirk, 'it's a guy, am I right?'

She stopped writing and gave her a dreaming look, 'Isn't it always a guy?'

She chuckled.

'Oh Clara,' called Sunny and ran to her, 'You got a call from Amy Pond your GP nurse. Your results came back from the lab and the doctor wants to talk with you.'

'Today?'

'Yea.'

'Okay,' she turned around, 'I'll tell Donna. Thanks Sunny.'

'Pleasure,' said the young woman cheerfully before sadly sighing and taking her phone from her pocket.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

She walked in meeting a red haired nurse in the consulting room reading.

'American Dervish,' she read the title loud causing Amy to look at her.

'Hello,' greeted her Amy with a smile.

'Hello, I'm Clara Oswald you call me that I should come because of my blood results,' she said and walked in.

Amy smile fainted a bit but she still remained professional, 'Oh, of course I'm Amy Pond please take a sit. The Doctor has a patient right now but it won't take long.'

Clara nodded and sat down looking around although she remembered the place perfectly from the last time.

'Coffee? Or tea?' asked Amy.

'No, thanks had one in the morning. So the book is it good?' she pointed at it.

'Well,' Amy looked at the title, 'It's a good wrote book about Islam and Muslims and their lives in the States after the 11th September. I like it so far,' she talked calmly and casually but it was on purpose to keep her eyes away from her.

'Sounds interesting.'

'Uh,' Amy opened the book trying to focus on it instead if the girl in front of her. She didn't want to bust anything out before the Doctor would talk with her.

'Yes, Mr. Adam that will be everything for now. Come again in a month, Amy will sign you up so you won't have to wait,' said the Doctor as he and an old man came out from his office.

His eyes captured her immediately. He couldn't help. He kept them on her like he saw her for the first time and couldn't take his eyes from her.

She was also looking at him but lighter and easier than he was. She would say that he was interested in her but there was something else.

She didn't have to be a mentalist to see that something was wrong and she knew it was nothing good.

'Doctor?' asked the old man sounding urgent.

He looked at him blinking as if he had just woke up, 'Ah yes, Mr. Adam?'

'Do I still need to take the medicine?' asked the old man.

'Yes, of course. Three times a day like I said.'

'Okay, good bye,' he nodded at him and went to Amy's table.

Clara stood up, 'Hello Doctor,' she smiled.

'Miss Oswald, come in. Your results came,' he said coldly and she could tell. Something was wrong.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Doctor was silence. Completely and desperately silence. He was a GP before that a surgeon, he knew better than anyone what it was like to let someone know a patient or his love one that he was sick. It was one of the first things he learned from his tutor back then. No emotion, don't take it personal even if it was a child or the kindest person in the world. No hard feeling, no pain. Simply a Doctor and he managed.

Although deep down he wanted to go to bed and cover himself whenever he had to tell someone that they might not make it he said it like always calmly with a poker face.

Today it wasn't a difference.

He and Clara Oswald came into his office.

He sat her down in front of his table and sat himself opposite to her.

He took her results that were lying right in front of him opened ever since he had got them this morning.

And he told her.

Without a hesitated, without a doubt, without one wrong or impolite word, fact by fact. The true.

And then he finally took his eyes from the papers and looked at her.

Her expression was unreadable. He was more than sure she was in a shock which was logical.

'Will you go on a dinner with me?' she asked him all by the sudden her eyes wet and her face expression undeniable shocked.

He blinked and immediately laughed, humorless with amazement in his eyes. 'You're impossible, Miss Oswald.' And he really meant it.

'Thank you, Doctor.'

**To be…**


End file.
